


Space and Time

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: Brian and Justin visit the house after calling off the wedding.





	Space and Time

**Space and Time**  
By Xie

I stood at the end of the drive, looking up at the house. Brian was behind me, his hands resting lightly on my shoulders.

The driveway was too covered in snow for Brian to risk the Corvette, so it was parked in the road. We'd put off coming out here all day, fucking, sleeping, showering, then fucking again. It was still light out, but it wouldn't be for long.

I sighed and started heading towards the house, and after a minute, I heard Brian's feet crunching in the snow behind me.

He punched in the alarm code, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. He made a sweeping gesture with his arm, and I laughed and walked in.

It looked pretty much just like the first time I'd seen it, but without the atmospheric fire in the living room. I shivered a little, and missed it. "Does the heat work?"

"It would be a lot colder in here if it didn't." Brian walked over to an old-fashioned thermostat, and turned the dial.

I heard the ancient furnace groan to life, and made a face. "We'd have had to replace that, at least."

Brian nodded, but didn't say anything. He just came back, and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I closed my eyes and let myself lean against him.

The wind blew a spray of snow against the door, and I shivered again. He pulled me closer, held me tighter, and I tried to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind, so I just turned around inside his arms and buried my face in his chest.

His heartbeat reassured me. It always did, calming and steady under my cheek. "Brian."

"Hmmmm?" He sounded casual, but there was a hitch in his breath I recognized.

I lifted my head and looked up at him. "Are you going to sell it?"

His hands moved up my back, and curled around the back of my neck. "I bought it for you."

His fatalism could be exhausting. "For _us_."

He shrugged. "For us." He sounded far too agreeable, but I just tugged his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

I hadn't spent a lot of time up there, just enough to stake out the room I wanted for my studio, and listen to his plans to convert one of the small bedrooms into a master bath and closet. I stood in the doorway of the studio, seeing it the way I'd imagined it, carpet pulled up, windows enlarged, skylight, bare walls…

His hands and mouth touched me at the same time, lips nuzzling between my hair and the scarf around my neck. The room was warm now, and so was Brian's body, so I pulled the scarf off, and let my coat follow it to the floor.

The sun was sending one long last panel of reddish light through the dirty window. I had to close my eyes when he pushed me down onto the floor. His thigh pressed hard between mine, rough jeans between our cocks, his mouth violent on mine. His teeth scraped my lips, and when I inhaled, it was his breath.

He'd fucked me here before, in front of the fire, my legs wrapped around him, but this time he was pushing me onto my knees, pulling my jeans down, burying his tongue in my ass. I made a sound because his hand was working my cock while his tongue probed inside me. Everything felt fast, and I tried to remember it, but it already felt like a memory.

He pressed his thumb into me, rough and with nothing but spit to make it wet. I tried to breathe against the pain, but he was fumbling at his pocket and I heard the familiar sound of a condom tearing. It was lubed but it still burned as his dick went inside me, fast and not gently. I crossed my arms on the floor and buried my forehead in them, concentrating on his cock inside me, his hand cradling my balls, rubbing the smooth spot behind them, mouth kissing my neck. Slap and stretch and burn, the friction of the fuck, the softness of the kiss, his hair brushing mine.

"Fuck," I said, teeth gritted, turning my head. "Oh god, Brian…" And I came, spilling onto his hand and the carpet, feeling my ass spasm around his cock. "Brian…"

He brought his hand up to my mouth, and I sucked my come off his fingers while he jerked and shuddered inside me. I stayed kneeling under him, shaking a little, while he cleaned me off with my scarf, and laughed while he tugged my jeans back up over my ass.

I turned over and sat there, wincing a little bit as my ass hit the floor. He smiled and knelt next to me, and kissed me. I could taste my come on my tongue, and I knew he could taste it, too. He kissed me for a long time, hands in my hair, until I finally knelt up and pulled our mouths apart. "Brian."

He looked at me, his eyes clear.

"Don't you think…" I hesitated.

"Occasionally, but not usually right after sex." He was laughing at me.

I swatted him on the arm. "Seriously. What are we going to do about the house?"

He looked at me for a long time. He looked at the window, with the tiniest bit of red light shining in as the sun slipped under the horizon. He looked at the tall ceilings and the big, empty space. He sighed and touched his forehead to mine. "I guess we should sell it."

I nodded and stood up, holding my hand out to him. He took it, and for a second I thought he was going to yank me back down to the floor. But he just smiled, and stood up, long legs unfolding.

I stood at the door while he turned the heat back down, and watched him arm the security system. It was dark outside, but the moon was hovering just over the trees across the road, lighting up the driveway. We walked back to the car, his arm over my shoulder, mine wrapped around his waist.

He was unlocking my door when I put my hand on his arm. "I was just thinking…"

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. His breath made a cloud between us. "Don't you think maybe this place would be a good investment? If you fixed it up first, and then we could decide about selling it?"

"I was thinking about that, too," he said, pulling me close. "And whether you thought a studio would improve the value of the property."

"I think it would." I kissed him. "Definitely."

As Brian turned the Corvette around, I looked back at the house, dark in the shining snow, and smiled.


End file.
